


Pinched

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A holiday of pinching...?” Superboy hadn’t heard of this!</p><p>“No...stupid people just make it into that kind of holiday. Like Valentine’s Day being for hearts and candy and lovey-dovey stupidity.” Robin said, wondering if he might be safer if he was on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinched

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Young Justice does not belong to me. :(

It really was confusing. This was probably another tradition he didn’t understand. The only two who seemed to be safe were Artemis, M’gann and Kid Flash. And it only seemed Kid Flash was safe because he was so fast. That still left himself, Robin, and Kaldur vulnerable.

At least Kaldur looked just as confused as he did. Robin seemed alternately amused and annoyed. He didn’t seem to mind when the other two got pinched, but he hated to have it done to himself.

“Dude! You already pinched me! And you aren’t even wearing green!” Robin accused, attempting to pinch Kid Flash in retaliation, but Kid Flash was too fast. This seemed to irritate Robin even more.

“Its not my fault you’re too slow~” Kid Flash teased from the other side of the room. Safely away from any other searching hands.

“Hmph. I hate this holiday.” he grumbled.

“Holiday?” Superboy spoke up, finally.

“Yeah. Today’s St. Patrick’s Day.” Robin answered, dodging Artemis. She had given up trying to pinch Kid Flash, and was going after Robin as the easier, slower target.

“A holiday of pinching...?” Superboy hadn’t heard of this!

“No...stupid people just make it into that kind of holiday. Like Valentine’s Day being for hearts and candy and lovey-dovey stupidity.” Robin said, wondering if he might be safer if he was on the ceiling.

“People like Robin just like to complain, because they’re not smart enough to just wear green.” Artemis said with a smirk.

“Or fast enough to stay out of the way.” Kid Flash said, not wanting to be considered stupid for not wearing green. He didn’t have to, he was too quick!

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Oh please. I’ll get you eventually. Just you wait.” she knew that there were times he’d have to be still, whether he liked it or not. And when those times occurred today, she’d be there.

“I’m still confused...” Superboy said.

“As am I...” Kaldur said, with a sigh. Although, he was a little quicker on figuring out surface world holidays. Apparently, whatever this holiday was about, people made light of it by pinching others. And the only way to be immune to pinching was to wear green for the duration of the holiday. Given the name of the holiday, it probably just lasted for one day. He just didn’t understand why the holiday, whatever it originally was, morphed into this...or why those who didn’t understand it had to be subjected to it.

Kid Flash sighed. “What exactly did those G-Gnomes teach you, anyways? The important stuff was all left out!”

“St. Patrick’s Day is not as important as you think it is. Neither are half the other things you think Superboy should already know. Obviously, the G-Gnomes were more mature than you.” Robin said in his usual condescending tone when speaking to Kid Flash.

“Hey!” Kid Flash frowned. That was rude and uncalled for! “Anyway, like I was about to say before I was so -rudely- interrupted...All day on St. Patrick’s Day you have to wear at least one green item where everybody else can see it. None of that pansy I-wear-green-underwear stupidity that Robin likes to pull out. If you don’t, then people can pinch you! If you do, then nobody can pinch you.”

“....Why?” This sounded like the stupidest and most useless holiday he’d heard of so far.

“...Well...’cause...it’s fun.” Kid Flash said, shrugging.

Superboy was still confused. Nobody seemed ready to supply a better answer, though, so he went to sit down and think about it. Halfway through it, though, he felt a small itching sensation on his forearm and heard Kid Flash cry out.

Superboy looked up from his thoughts, looking over at Kid Flash rolling around on the floor, holding his hand, and saying something about agony. Out of all of them, Kid Flash was the hardest for Superboy to understand...

Robin was laughing hysterically.

“What happened?” he finally asked.

“Dude! He didn’t even feel it, KF, that’s even worse!” Robin actually fell on the floor now, himself.

Kaldur sighed and decided maybe he’d get more strategy done if he just took these blueprints to his room, since nobody seemed to be able to focus today, anyway.

M’gann was confused about the holiday, as well. It was only pure coincidence that she happened to be the color of safety today! Although, she was confused. She thought green was a color that meant to go ahead. But, during this holiday it meant to stop or avoid?

Artemis went over to pounce and pinch Kid Flash while he was distracted by his own dramatics.

“I...I still don’t know what happened.” Superboy said with a frown. No one was listening to him! He felt ignored and that made him irritated. He clenched his fists a bit. This whole confusion over everything made him feel stupid.

“KF pinched you! But, apparently, your skin is so hard it just hurt him instead!” Robin answered through laughter. He really only bothered to answer because it was so funny and ridiculous that it was important to verbalize it.

“...Oh...” Superboy said, just as Kid Flash shrieked over Artemis’ pinch.

“That was too hard!” Kid Flash cried out, indignantly.

“Oh, please, you’re such a baby!” Artemis shot back.

Kaldur sighed yet again. Yes...his bedroom would be the better place to be right now.


End file.
